


The Light at the End of the Road

by UnhappyHomicideExperience



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Detective, Eventual L/Yagami Light, L Lawliet - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Suicide, awkward partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhappyHomicideExperience/pseuds/UnhappyHomicideExperience
Summary: A new case has the police baffled. Mass suicide, at random intervals, in different countries, and a murderer is thought to be responsible. Light secretly investigates alongside L, both aiming to solve this mystery that has the whole world hostage. Slow burn L x Light. Also on FF.net





	The Light at the End of the Road

The pictures fuzzed in and out of focus, patches of static framing the edges. Grains ran across the screen, only highlighting the stillness of the video that lay beneath. His cold eyes regarded the pictures slowly, flicking between viewpoints of the same scene.

It was a bedroom.

As a whole, the room appeared immaculate. The bed was made, the clothes folded neatly in their places. Textbooks, gathered by a college student, lay untouched upon the desk, a faint breeze from a nearby window disturbing the corners and making them wave. Nothing was out of place. In fact on first glance it was hard to decipher why such a scene required his attention.

Yet that was the reason why it did.

Nothing was out of place. So much so, that nothing was in place either. The crisp sheets upon the bed held a rigidity that could only come about without use. Stains marred a mug of coffee, its contents half empty. And the ringing. The ringing fizzled through his speakers, the source discarded upon the textbooks where it vibrated. It was left ignored; it's call of attention lost to its surroundings.

To the detective reviewing the film, it was quite obvious firstly why the scene deemed worthy of his attention, and secondly why it was in such a condition. However, there was one detail that seemed misplaced. One of the cause of the abandoned room. Where was the occupant. Where was Light Yagami?

* * *

THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE ROAD

CHAPTER 1:  
IN WHICH A CHILD CRIED

The car pulled into the drive, jostling from impact with the uneven ground. It came to a stop, the engine turning off, embracing the silence that lay thick within the twilight hours. The detective exited the car, stumbling with weary steps to the door and fumbling with the key whilst emitting a huff. Houselight poured out into the entryway.

"Dad's home!"

Sayu bounded up to the old detective, throwing her weight at him in an embrace. He smiled fondly.

"Good evening, Sayu." He said. She giggled and removed herself quickly before grasping his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

At the table sat Sachiko and Light, a steaming meal spread across the table's surface. He exchanged a respectful nod with Light, and once pried free from Sayu's grasp, greeted his wife.

"What a wonderful surprise." Sachiko said as Soichiro sat at the kitchen table, a bowl of rice placed before him.

"Yes, it's been unexpectedly quiet lately, so I thought I'd finally come back here." He said, consuming the meal before him with slowed movements.

"So the case isn't over?" Light asked.

"It would seem not." Soichiro grumbled, sighing as he was reminded of the relentless pursuit such a case had triggered. "It's hard to catch the culprit when he's practically non-existent. Plus our trump card isn't cooperating, so the task force is really having a hard time. But enough about me, I'm sure there are nicer things to discuss over dinner than this nasty case." Light nodded, knowing to drop the subject. This particular case, the Faura Suicide Case, had lasted for several months now, wearing down the police force as they struggled to grasp onto a lead. Suicide at random intervals, the bodies belonging to seemingly innocent individuals, beginning with the suicide of Jennifer Faura. And yet a murderer was thought to be responsible.

Initially no one had believed a person to be behind the suicides, the main focus being of those who had passed away, and the grieving people left behind. However, the theory had escalated once the detective L expressed an interest, his theories presented as threats to the perpetrator watching his televised announcement. Soichiro closed his eyes briefly, dismissing the images of the case that haunted his mind. He smiled at Light.

"Say Light," He spoke, his tired eyes meeting the brunette's between bites. "I heard that the prom you're helping to orchestrate is approaching. How are the preparations coming along?"

The corner of the teens mouth twitched, his smile faltering, but he quickly regained his composure.  
"Yes, it's all going well thank you." He quickly muttered. The annual prom that his year would be attending was normally organised by the staff at the college, but due to some loudmouthed girls, Light and a few others had been volunteered... where everyone had seemed to abandon all their duties, leaving the entire task in Light's reluctant hands. As if he didn't have enough to worry about at the moment with exams fast approaching amongst other things.

Light finished his plate, washed it, and headed upstairs under the guise of getting sleep for his imminent exams. It was partly true, but he also had his own agenda that he needed to attend to. The brunette gracefully fell to his bed, reaching over the side to where a box lay under it. He pulled it onto the bed. The box had been given by a friend of his parents for his birthday, the sort of inane gift chosen for no reason other than it looked practical and was therefore full of purpose and thought. For years Light had considered throwing it out, as it inevitably would be, that is until the Faura Suicide Case came about.

For Light had always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and become a police detective. And what better way to try out the post and fill his plentiful free time with detective work: this case.

He opened the small latch on the box and removed the journal and fake bottom. Buried underneath, lay his case notes. These had been collated over the past couple months and presented the recorded dates and spare details of any recorded suicide within Japan, collated from televised news and files on his fathers work computer.

Of course the task of catching this 'murderer' wasn't purely his responsibility. He'd just taken up the task in order to occupy his time, which had proven to be very effective. Of course, he hadn't located a suspect yet, and his list of possible victims was proving to be an even greater struggle. There was no known link between the suspects, and the list of possible murders was growing. Except for one anomaly.

Light looked through his jotter pad, skimming the names until he came across one particular one. Tamai Kyoden. This particular 'victim' lived in the Chyuugoku region of Japan, and had been travelling to meet up with his family in the Kantou Region, when he had committed suicide in Tokyo. This particular person had stood out to Light for some reason. Being local to Light, he was able to do more digging into this case too.

He picked out the notes on Kyoden and folded them into his trouser pocket, ready for tomorrow, where he would investigate this further. He then put the box back and followed his previous advise on heading to bed. He needed sleep if he wanted to make any progress in the case.

* * *

A child cried. Their mother cradled their hand in a comforting motion, whilst pulling them along obviously in a hurry telling from the spared glances given to the child in distress. The little boy, his knees scuffed, stared longingly at the vacant swing they had left behind.

A young man sat across from a young lady on a picnic mat. His attention seemed lacking, his focus split between the conversation and a box in his back pocket.

Light strolled through the city's park, observing the grassy expanse surrounding him. The rustling of tree leaves accompanied the tweeting of birds, a small wind dancing in the air. Light's attention flitted between the people scattered within the park, each small snippet of their life holding a piece of what would be a greater picture. He observed. Not because he had to, but because his mind demanded it. To keep his thoughts sharp, his deductions primed and ready to extract any potential clues for the case. Or if he was hit with a sudden idea, record it.

He eyed an elderly couple waltzing along the path, passing him whilst travelling in the opposite direction to him. He slowed as he approached the café at the edge of the park, and entered, being immediately greeted with the welcoming warmth of coffee. He spied a free table, and made himself comfortable, removing his bag from his shoulders and placing it on the seat beside him. He'd travelled straight from school after it had ended, telling his mother he was meeting a friend and thus would be late back. It was for this reason that although he needed to be thorough, he didn't want to take too long else she suspect of him actually have a... a  _good time_.

He pulled some notes out in front of him, playing the part of studious college student he was, whilst prepping himself for the task ahead of him. After a couple minutes, the queue at the tills had reduced slightly and Light made up his mind. He was going to do it.

Light removed himself from his work, leaving it on the café table putting his trust into the limited number of people to not steal any of his  _precious work_ , as he walked towards the ordering station. The man at the till regarded him tiredly, his eyes slightly glazed from hours of focused interaction. Light smiled lightly and regarded the menu on the wall, feigning contemplation.

"Can I help you, sir?" He man asked, adjusting the black cap on his dark hair.

"Oh, sorry, you've got quite a collection here..." he trailed off, reviewing his decision. "I think I'll order the Espresso." The barista nodded, busying himself with the payment and preparations.

"Looks like another sunny day out there." The barista spoke, in effort of small talk. Light nodded, gazing at the window.

"I guess it is," he spoke, turning back to the barista, who was finishing up his coffee, laughing slightly "Though I don't think I'll see much of it. I have to visit the library to study, so I think I'll be indoors for most of the day." The barista shared a humoured chuckle.

"Exams?"

"Yeah..." He cringed slightly, before his features fell to confusion "Though I don't really know my way to the library from here, seeing as I'm new to the area and I need to find an alternate route due to that closed road."

The barista visibly stiffened. Light internally smirked  _got it_. The barista remained silent for a moment, collecting himself, in which time Light's act grew in confusion.

"What is it?" He inquired, viewing the barista with worried eyes "Is the library not open?"

The man pulled himself together, putting on a forced smile, and trying to console the teen.  
"No no that's not it, the library's fine, it's just that-" The barista cut himself off, his gaze dropping to the finished coffee in front of him. Light leaned forward slightly, his wide eyes searching the barista.

"...what is it?" He asked carefully. The barista met his gaze and sighed, glancing to the non-existent queue behind Light briefly.

"It's just..." The barista lowered his voice, leaning slightly closer to the teen "I know why the road's closed and I just- I must've forgotten for a second." He sighed, closing his eyes in thought "It's my brother you know, the one who jumped."

Light gasped slightly in mock-shock. "Oh I'm so sorry," he breathed.

The waited looked at him with pained eyes, "Thanks, it's just- it was a shock y'know. All this time, I didn't think he'd- well... he'd never suggested anything that'd- sorry I'm rambling." He paused, "Here's your coffee."

He pushed the beverage towards the teen, who placing a hand on its side to accept it, his gaze never leaving the barista's face. "No no it's fine..." He reassured "It's a hard time and I think you're doing a great job," He complimented, stalling before steering the conversation back to the barista's brother. "If you don't mind me asking, what was he like, your brother?"

The barista smiled slightly, warm memories flashing before him. "He was funny, very funny. But determined, not one of those jokers who only succeed in main school. No he was determined. Loved running, wanted to show the world that Japan could run, and  _would_ outrun the others." He looked up at Light again, his eyes watery with emotions. "He'd managed to get a training deal y'know. Was planning to go next week but came here to say goodbye first. He _\- he didn't even say goodbye_." The barista's face changed dramatically, his eyes shining, and lip quivering. Light paled, this wasn't good.

"Hey, it's okay, right?" He reassured, "just let it out, that's the best thing."

The man gave a clipped huff of laughter, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "What a great big brother I turned out to be. Tried to steer him to all the right places, teach him, give him opportunities... but instead I just gave Ta-kun the opportunity to leave this place." He cringed slightly, as if realising where he was, blinking away the remaining dampness behind his eyes. "Sorry about that, I just... you were right, talking about it helps, so thank you."

"Well, I just wish I could help more..." Light spoke, a small comforting smile on his lips "Maybe next time I wont mention closed roads to save you trouble."

The barista's eyes widened, "Oh, if you needed an alternate route I suggest following directions to Suidobashi Station then following the road, that should take you to the library." He man laughed slightly, before he became silent, his brow crumpling slightly. Light caught his gaze, and the mans features flushed, embarrassed at his actions.

"Forgive me, I just... I feel as though I recognise your face." He laughed slightly in awkward embarrassment, his eyes becoming more clear to the familiar surroundings. Light smiled slightly, hiding his discomfort...  _well this wasn't in the plan._

"I get that a lot, common face you see..." Light stalled, hoping that the man wouldn't noticed the blatant flaw in his argument; his hazel eyes lowering to his coffee, causing his chestnut hair to fall in front of his face. "Anyway," he gave him a smile, turning quickly "Thanks for the coffee."

The barista smiled in return, picking up a cloth to clean the surface as Light returned to his table. Light quickly packed his schoolwork in his bag and left the café, coffee in hand. The barista's head snapped up, mild confusion still lingering in his eyes.

"Wait! I  _swear I've_ -"

* * *

Light made his way through the artificially lit city, sipping his coffee, the dimming sky threatening to completely disappear. He cringed slightly, he'd taken longer than he'd thought and initially wanted. Now there was no escaping the unavoidable questions when he got back, which meant that he'd have to make up a believable story for then.

He sighed, if he was going to get questioned, he may as well make more of the time he had available. With a solid plan in mind, he meandered through the busy streets, following the roads to the Shinguku Hotel. After avoiding the rushed movements of busy commuters, and walking for what seemed ages, with his heavy bag on his back, he approached the closed road. The road on which the hotel was on, where Kyoden had jumped.

Police tape and cones littered the area, a stray police car parked alongside the road. He closed his eyes briefly, rubbing his 'tired' eyes as he feigned unwillingly entering the closed off area. The road was cleared, the body removed from where it had terminated weeks ago now. But the area was still restricted to the public as local police investigated.

He stopped and regarded the hotel, it's height towering above him, it's features clad with steel and glass. The lights were off, business lacking from the recent incident. His brows furrowed in thought as he regarded the building carefully. Kyoden could've jumped from the roof, or from his room as the windows were just about big enough. Though due to the size of the window, it would have been difficult to accidently fall out. A conscious death: a suicide. Or a forced one? That was the question.

Thinking back to what the barista had said, it would be less likely that Kyoden would have consciously committed suicide, why would he? He had everything. Though sometimes all is not what it seems. Complications would make it difficult to discern where his true feelings lay. If only there was some footage that he could watch... to confirm what Kyoden was doing that day, if anyone was with him, if he went to the roof or not. He looked to the hotels reception. But first he had to-

"Strange, there was a sign saying no entry."

Light whipped around at the stranger's voice. A figure emerged from the growing shadows, their pale skin catching the light from the nearby streetlight. Their dark eyes bore into his own. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Light quickly scanned his form, seeing not police uniform or business suit but casual clothing. He relaxed slightly.  
"Ah, sorry," he started, head searching his surroundings in 'confusion', "I seem to have lost my way."

The strangers gaze never left him, his expression lacking.  
"I doubt that," he hummed, "you're not very good at lying are you?"

Lights brows furrowed briefly attempting to rectify the unfavourable situation, "I assure y-"

"Though I must admit," He interrupted in his soft, yet controlling voice "apparently some are unfortunate enough to fall for it, especially that barista in that café..."

Light paled, there was no escaping this. The man was trained. He had followed him? He could probably smell his lies a mile off. Wait. No. It wasn't  _lying_. It was manipulating the truth for the greater good. He was trying to solve a case after all. What little sacrifice would an exaggerated expression have on the resolution on a  _whole case_. And with that in mind, Light's gaze hardened, his confidence building.

"If this place is restricted, why did you follow me?" He steered the conversation back, shifting the blame and therefore focus.  _Like to see you get out this one._ He internally smirked. Though what he hadn't planned for, was what seemed like the truth.

"I'm a private detective." Plain-cold facts. "I solve mysteries."

"I see," The brunette muttered out, sipping his now cold coffee in an attempt to stall. If the truth was what he wanted, the truth is what he'd get. "I just wanted to help."  _Even if that's a side effect of curing my boredom._

The detective cocked his head slightly, bringing his thumb to his lips. "I deduced that much." He muttered "What I find surprising is why you chose this hotel, why that barista."

Light frowned. Wasn't it obvious. The guy was a detective. Unless he wasn't solving this case, or... was this a test? Fine. If he wanted to test the nations top student,

"Tamai Kyoden. The barista was his brother, and this is where he committed suicide." Light concluded, but the detective continued to stare at him, his voice repeating in his mind  _why this hotel, why that barista_. Oh. Elaboration.

"Kyoden had travelled all the way to Tokyo to meet his family when he ended his life. It just doesn't make sense. Listening to his brother didn't clear this up either and... Well it could just be a regular suicide but it's so hard to tell." Light explained.

"The Faura Suicide Case..." The stranger nodded, he glanced to the hotel "I too thought Kyoden-san. Though when looking more closely it raises his involvement to approximately 83%." Light frowned slightly.

"But I didn't think there were any signs to the involvement... otherwise it would be easier to identify a victim."

"Ah, but there had to be a clue, how else would we know that Faura was a victim." He said. "If you truly wish to be involved, you should know that there is no access to the roof in this hotel. Considering this, he must have jumped from a window, yet the only windows are in the resident's rooms. He could have been in any room, but his room was locked from the inside: therefore his window-"

Light nodded, yet confusion lay written on his features.  
"But if it was his window, and the room was locked from the inside, then there would have been no one there to cause his suicide. How do you know it's not a regular suicide? " The detective regarded him, and pulled a note from his pocket, handing it to Light. The teen stared from the detective to the note.

"Consider that a promise, if you wish." He hummed, "For you should know, that Kyoden-san's room in that hotel was on the second floor." Then it  _made sense_. Light understood. He paled, looking to the hotel, it's second floor staring right at him. "It's impossible to die from such a height as the second floor. Not instantly."

"A Faura Suicide."

The detective smiled, "Precisely."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Best bit? Worst bit? Favourite line? More/less you want to see of?  
> I'm not sure if I rambled in places, or didn't go into enough detail in others, but I'm planning on making this a longer fic. 20 chapters probably (I guess we'll see). Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr: mr-frog-man


End file.
